Pine Barrens
by AngelD0418
Summary: In New Jersey, there is a creature that has roamed the state for centuries. It has never killed a human. Until now. It's the Winchesters' turn to hunt it. A young Lucy story. AU.
1. The First Sighting

Disclaimer: Everyone in this chapter is actually of my own creation. But in the next ones, that is most definitely not the case.

Author's Note: I know I have some unfinished stories that I do intend to finish someday, but I decided that it's time for another young Lucy story. I really tried to do my research on this story, so we'll see how well that works out. And it does start slow. Sorry about that. Happy reading!!

Chapter 1: The First Sighting

"Nate? Can you let Juno out? I'm doing the dishes!" Marie Holland called to her 12 year old son. The giant Husky scraped at the backdoor of the small house, whining with what could only be described as distress. "Nate!" Marie called when her son didn't appear. The dog began to bark with urgency. "Nathan Holland! Hurry up! You're going to be the one cleaning up after this dog. You're the one who wanted him!"

"Alright, alright," the boy said, sulking in to a kitchen. Marie couldn't believe how much he was already acting like a teenager, even though thirteen was still a year away. She continued scraping the leftover food off the plates and in to the sink as her son yanked open the backdoor and let the dog run out in to the cool night air. She watched out the kitchen window as Juno's silhouette ran straight towards the fence that separated their yard from the woods. There he stood and watched the trees, tail wagging.

Nate slammed the door shut and slumped back towards the living room to continue watching TV with his little sister. His 7 year old sister Jaimie giggled at Spongebob Squarepants. Nate resisted the urge the change the channel to something a little more intelligent in fear of getting in trouble. Jaimie was a screamer and every time she screamed, he got in trouble. Even when he wasn't in the room.

The front door opened and his father walked in, closing the door behind him. "Hey, kiddos," Ted greeted his son and daughter.

"Hi," Nate mumbled.

"Hi Dad!" Jaimie exclaimed. Marie walked in from the kitchen, drying her hands on her jeans.

"Hi, honey," Marie said, giving Ted a peck.

"The dog is barking his head off. Can someone let him in?" Ted asked.

"I'll do it," Jaimie volunteered. She hopped off the couch and ran in to the kitchen. For once, Nate was pleased with his little sister. This meant he didn't have to get up off the couch. He heard the backdoor open and Jaimie calling Juno's name. Jaimie's calls suddenly turned in to a shrill scream. Ted and Marie ran towards the kitchen.

"I didn't do anything!" Nate called after them. He didn't follow them. Jaimie was just trying to get him in trouble somehow. She was such a conniving little brat. Just then, he heard his mother scream and his father shouting. He sprung off the couch and ran in to the kitchen.

The back door was wide open and his dad was nowhere to be seen. Marie had her arms around Jaimie, Jaimie's head buried in Marie's midsection as she wept. They both stood in front of the door as Marie continued to scream and cry at the same time. Nate pushed his way in front of them. He stopped dead in his tracks. He felt sick to his stomach. He started to go out the door, trying to help in some way, but he felt his mother pull him back. "No! Don't you go out there!" his mother cried, tears streaming down her face. Suddenly, he heard the ghastly screams of his father.

"Dad!" Nate called out to the darkness. The girls sobbed louder behind him. He ran to the phone and dialed 911. "Help me!" he shrieked in to the phone. "Something's attacking my dad!"


	2. I'm Not Scared

Disclaimer: In this, I own Lucy and Jack Marcus. No one else.

Author's Note: I guess I kind of lied in the last author's note. That chapter wasn't slow. But the next few are, I promise:) Happy reading!

Chapter 2: I'm Not Scared

"That wasn't scary at all!" Lucy exclaimed as she bounced on the motel bed. The Winchester siblings were in Nashville, Tennessee. They had just finished getting rid of a poltergeist haunting a local music hall.

"Yeah, well, you know why it wasn't scary?" Her eldest brother Dean said from his position lounging on the bed opposite of the one his five year old sister was jumping on.

"It's because you were in the car the whole time," Her other brother Sam finished from his place in front of his lap top.

"But I saw it from the window, when it flew away! I wasn't scared one bit."

"You weren't scared at all?" Dean teased.

"No!" She cried, ceasing the bouncing and sitting down on the bed.

"Are you sure? Because I could have sworn you were hiding under the seat when me and Sam got back to the car."

"I was brave Dean! I swear I was! I was as brave as you!" Dean immediately felt bad for teasing her when he saw that he was really upsetting her.

"Well, I'm sure you were at least braver than Sammy," Dean said with a smirk on his face. Sam gave him a look. He knew whatever was coming out of his older brother's mouth next would not make him look good.

"Why?" Lucy asked curiously.

"Well, the second he saw the ghost, he screamed like a little girl and hid behind me." Lucy giggled. "I think he even sucked his thumb a little bit."

"Sam!" Lucy said, laughing and turning to look at him. "You don't have to be scared. Dean was there to protect you." Dean smiled, hearing the faith Lucy had in him, even if he didn't always have that faith in himself. After everything that had happened, he couldn't believe his siblings still trusted him. Lucy, now in a good mood again, stood up on the bed and started jumping up and down like she had been before.

"Huh. This is weird," Sam spoke up from his spot in front of the computer. "Dean, have you ever heard of a hunter named Jack Marcus? He's from Rhode Island."

"The name doesn't sound familiar. I don't remember seeing that name in dad's journal either, so I don't think he's ever run across him. Why?"

"I got an e-mail from him. He wants us to help him and his two cousins with a hunt."

"Let me see," Dean said, getting off the bed and walking over towards Sam. Just as he walked past the bed Lucy was on, she jumped off and on to his back, nearly knocking him over. However, he caught his balance and walked over to the computer with Lucy on his back.

_I know you guys don't know me, but I got your names from Ash, you know, the hillbilly at Harvelle's Roadhouse? He said you guys are some of the best hunters out there and I'm inclined to believe him. My cousins and I need your help. We're hunters too and we think we may have found the Jersey Devil. That's right, the one and only Jersey Devil. We're kind of in a hurry. As you guys probably know, the Jersey Devil has never before killed a human. Only animals. Until a few days ago, that is. A man named Ted Holland was torn apart by some beast while trying to save his dog from it. His family saw the whole thing. His son told me exactly what he saw and his description fits the majority of descriptions given over the last centuries. We haven't quite figured out why it's suddenly killing humans. To be honest, we're not quite sure what to do. Obviously nothing has been able to kill it, due to it having been around for so long. If anyone can do it, you guys can. Please, if you can, help us. Meet us at the Sparta Inn, in Sparta, New Jersey, as soon as you can._

_Jack Marcus_

"That's really weird, man," Dean said when he had finished reading. "Hunters rarely ask other hunters for help unless it's something really personal. It doesn't really sound like that. Although he did call us the best in the business," he smirked.

"What do you think? Should we check this out?"

"I think we should give Bobby a call first. He's the one guy I really trust."

"Bobby? Yay!" Lucy cried from Dean's back. Dean walked over to the bed and dropped Lucy on it. He then grabbed his cell from the nightstand and dialed the number of the Winchesters' favorite hunter.

"Yello," Bobby answered.

"Bobby, it's Dean Winchester."

"Dean! How are you kids? You still doin' alright?"

"Yeah we're doin' pretty good."

"Stayin' outta trouble?"

"Always," Dean said with a grin.

"Well, out with it boy. What do you want? I know you're not calling just to say hey."

"We actually have a question for you. Have you ever heard of a hunter named Jack Marcus?" There was a long silence and Dean almost thought that he had dropped the call. "Bobby?"

"Yeah I have. What does he want?"

"Well, he e-mailed us. Said he and his cousins need our help hunting the Jersey Devil. That's it's killing humans now instead of just animals."

"Really? The Jersey Devil is killing people?"

"That's what he says."

"If it were any other hunt, I'd say ignore him. But if he actually found the Jersey Devil, you boys better go help him."

"What's up with this guy, Bobby?"

"Let's just say he's not a guy you normally want to get mixed up with. You kids need to be extra careful around this guy and around that devil."

"You really think it's that dangerous?"

"Yeah I do." Dean glanced at his little sister on the bed.

"Do you think we could come by and leave Lucy with you for a few days, then?"

"NO!" Lucy cried immediately. "I wanna go with you!" She stood up on the bed and crossed her arms, attempting to look defiant. Dean looked at her for a minute before turning back to his conversation.

"Let me call you back, Bobby." He hung up. "Lucy, you can't come. You know that." Lucy sunk down on to the bed and sat cross-legged. She put on her best pouty face. Dean could tell that Sam had been giving her lessons. He sat on the edge of the opposite bed. "You always have fun with Bobby."

"But he's not you and Sammy. You're more fun than Bobby."

"Lucy," Sam spoke up, coming to sit next to her. "Remember the Wendigo?" A fearful look flitted across the little girl's face. "Do you remember how scary that was for you? It was even scarier for Dean and me because we were scared that you were gonna get hurt. This thing we're going to hunt now is about one hundred times scarier than the Wendigo and just as dangerous."

"I won't get hurt, though! I'm brave! I am!" She bowed her head and sniffled.

"We know you are, Luce," Dean said, leaning forward to grab her chin to make her look him in the eye. "But you have to go stay with Bobby. You can't come." Lucy didn't say anything else. She let her head fall again as tears ran silently down her face. It broke his heart, but he called Bobby back and told him they'd be there in a while to drop Lucy off.


	3. The Sneaky Sibling

Disclaimer: Lucy is mine. No one else is.

Chapter 3: The Sneaky Sibling

"We really appreciate this, man," Sam said to Bobby. The siblings and Bobby stood in the front room of Bobby's little cabin. Lucy had a death grip on Sam's right leg.

"No problem. You boys just take care of yourselves and hurry back," Bobby replied. Dean bent down to Lucy's level and handed her the Care Bears backpack she carried with her everywhere. Lucy took it with one hand, leaving the other arm wrapped around Sam's knee.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I really am," Dean apologized. "But we'll be back as soon as we can. I promise." Lucy looked at him for a second, before nodding and letting out an immense yawn. "Why don't you go take a nap? It'll make the time pass faster."

"Okay," Lucy said quietly. She let go of Sam's leg and wrapped her arms tightly around Dean's neck. "Don't get hurt," she whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." She pulled back and Dean gave her a quick peck before she turned around to face Sam, who had bent down to her level as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't be scared. Dean is with you," she whispered in Sam's ear.

"I know. I won't be scared. I'll be just as brave as you, okay?" Lucy just pulled back and gave him a small smile. Sam gave her a peck as well and she slowly walked off to the back room where she normally slept when she stayed there, closing the door behind her.

The boys stood up to their full heights. "Take good care of her, man," Sam said.

"I always do," Bobby replied.

"Any advice on how to kill this thing?" Dean asked.

"Honestly? No. No hunter has been able to so much as slow it down, let alone find a way to kill it. Silver doesn't work, rock salt doesn't work, rod iron rounds don't work. I would say your best bet is fire of some sort, or possibly get close enough to stab it with a knife. You're gonna have to try for process of elimination, really."

"Alright, thanks." The brothers shook hands with their hunter friend and were on their way.

* * *

It was a long drive to New Jersey. Neither brother said much. They missed their little sister. It was nighttime by the time they passed the sign saying 'Welcome to New Jersey'. It was then that they heard a high pitched sneeze coming from the back seat. Sam and Dean immediately turned around to look in the back seat. At first they saw nothing as Dean pulled over to the side of the road. Sam leaned further over the seat and saw Lucy, stretched out on the floor. 

"Lucy!" Sam cried.

"Hi Sammy," Lucy said, smiling and giving him a little wave. Dean had already climbed out of the front seat and in to the back. He pulled Lucy off the floor and sat her next to him.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with Bobby!"

"I climbed out the window and hid in the back seat. I wanted to go with you!"

"Lucy Marie Winchester, you are in SO much trouble," Dean scolded. "Do you know how worried Bobby probably is right now?"

"Um….really worried?"

"Don't get smart with me, young lady," Dean said. He realized how much he sounded like his father. Sam was on the phone with Bobby, informing him of the little stunt their baby sister had pulled while he thought she was taking a nap. Dean didn't say anything as he sat Lucy in her car seat and strapped her in. He hopped back in to the front seat and started the car back up.

"Bobby said he'd come up to New Jersey and get Lucy," Sam said after he had hung up. Both brothers were obviously angry, but secretly happy to have the three of them together again.


	4. Too Close

Disclaimer: Lucy, Jack, Connor, and Bruno are mine. Everything else, including the Jersey Devil, is not mine.

Chapter 4: Too Close

"He said room 204, right Sammy?" Dean asked, turning around to ask his little brother who was carrying a sound asleep Lucy in his arms through the hallways of the Sparta Inn. It was midnight and they had just arrived in Sparta, New Jersey. The car ride had been silent. Even Lucy had been quiet. She knew she was in trouble.

"Yeah. And Jack Marcus is staying in 210, just down the hall."

"Great. Let's drop the kid off and go have a chat."

"Dean, do you realize how much Lucy is like us?" Sam asked, following Dean in to the room. "She snuck out the window and in to the car without us ever hearing a thing. Then, she managed to stay quiet for hours. We only found her because she couldn't help sneezing." Sam gently laid Lucy down on the rollaway that Dean had just set up. He pulled her shoes off and pulled covers over her. Sam stood up and looked at his brother. "Dude, that's kind of scary. She's only five."

"Yeah. I know." Dean took a deep breath. "Alright. Let's go talk to these guys." They took one last look at the sleeping child before leaving the room, locking the door behind them.

A little ways down the hall, they knocked on door 210. They waited for a minute for the door to open. If these guys were really hunters, then this made sense. You always take proper precautions before opening the door to someone you don't know. Finally, the door swung open. The man before them looked to be around Dean's age, possibly a little older. He had shocking red hair and a face full of freckles. Behind him were two slightly younger men. Both had blonde hair and similar facial features.

"Hi," Dean said. "I'm Dean and this is my brother Sam." The redheaded man stared at him for a minute before breaking in to a grin.

"Of course you are. I'm Jack Marcus. Come on in." The brothers moved past the man and in to the room. "These are my cousins Connor," he pointed to the man with a long scar on his neck, "and Bruno Wystan." He pointed to the man who looked like his nose had been broken once or twice. We're glad you guys showed up." Sam and Dean didn't move from their positions by the door. They were still weary of these men. "Well, I guess we might as well get down to business. We all know the legend of the Jersey Devil, right?"

"You mean the many legends," Sam said. "There have been hundreds of accounts over the years of seeing the Jersey Devil, each one slightly different than the other. Some say it's a glowing crane like creature or has the head of a ram or can shoot fire out of its nostrils. How do we know which one is really right?"

"There are a few similarities between all of the stories," Connor spoke up. "It has giant wings, makes a screeching noise, is a pale, whitish color, and, until now, has only killed animals."

"Also, for the most part," Bruno said, "it's believed that the Jersey Devil is the offspring of a Mrs. Leeds that was born in the 1700's. In fact, there is a descendent of Mrs. Leeds, a Smith M. Leeds, still living in the area."

"Have you actually seen it yet?" Dean asked. There was silence in the room and Dean got his answer. "Has anyone else died?" Once again, there was silence. It was in this silence that they all heard an eerie sound, like the combination of a squawk and a whistle. It was getting louder, as if it was moving towards the building. There was the crash of a window and a girl screaming. Sam and Dean recognized the cry immediately. Like a shot they were out of the room and sprinting towards their own. Dean didn't even bother unlocking the door. He simply kicked it in.

The window was shattered and a cool breeze ran through the room. "LUCY!" he called. His heart stopped for a second when he couldn't see her. Then he heard a quiet whimper from under one of the beds. He ran to the bed and fell to his knees, lifting up the blanket to peer underneath. There was Lucy, shaking, tears streaming down her face. The moment she saw her big brother, she shot out and in to his arms. "What happened, Luce?" Dean asked, trying to calm her and himself down. Sam kneeled beside them to listen and Jack, Connor, and Bruno stood in the doorway.

"A…a monster. It broked the window and tried to get in. I screamed and hid under the bed. I think it went away. I'm sorry, Dean," she sobbed.

"Sorry? For what, sweetheart?" Dean asked confused.

"I wasn't very brave. I hid."

"Hey, that's okay. That's exactly what I would have told you to do if I'd been here." Dean could see he wasn't convincing her that it was alright that she hid. But he would have to worry about that later. Right now, they had a Jersey Devil to worry about. A Jersey Devil that was very real. And now that it had had threatened a member of his family, Dean was eager to kill it.


	5. Jaimie

Disclaimer: See the previous. There's no one new in this chapter.

Happy Valentine's Day!!

Chapter 5: Jaimie

"Hi Nate. I'm Officer Jensen and this is Officer Jared," Dean said to the sad, frightened looking boy on the front porch swing. It was the next morning. The Winchester brothers were eager to get the hunt started after what had happened the night before. They didn't quite trust Jack and his cousins yet, so they decided to investigate a bit on their own. The boys had donned their normal police officer garb and left Lucy in their motel room with Bobby.

Bobby had shown up at their motel room door at about six that morning, ready to take Lucy back with him. Dean just couldn't let her go. His reasoning was that he had left her alone for five minutes and something bad had happened. He wasn't going to let her out of his sight again and Bobby knew there was no fighting with him. So they came to the compromise that Lucy and Bobby would both stay so that Lucy could have an extra set of eyes on her.

"I already talked to the cops," the blonde boy mumbled. "I don't have anything else to say."

"We understand that," Sam said. "But the last guys didn't take very good notes. We need you to tell us exactly what you saw. Every little detail."

"Look! My dad's dead!" Nate suddenly shouted. "Just leave me alone!" He ran in to the house, letting the door slam behind him. The brothers sighed. That hadn't gone as they had planned. They were just about to walk away when they heard a voice from the other side of the screen door.

"I saw something," said a brown haired girl who looked like she was a little older than Lucy. "Mom says I can't talk to you guys because she doesn't want me to have to remember what I saw." The boys glanced at each other as the girl came out the door.

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Jaimie," she replied, sitting in the spot that her brother had just vacated. Sam and Dean bent down to her level.

"Hi Jaimie. Can you tell us what you saw in your back yard?"

"I went call Juno back inside."

"Juno?"

"Our dog. He was barking a lot and Dad said to let him in. So I went and opened the door and saw this…thing in the back yard. Juno just stood in front of it, barking."

"What did this thing look like, Jaimie?"

"It was really tall. I think it was taller than my Dad. It was this…whitish color and had a big head. And horns on its forehead. It looked like it had horse feet and big wings, with arms and long claws. It was really scary looking."

"What happened when you saw it?"

"I screamed. It looked at me and spread its gigantic wings. I think it was going to fly away, but then Dad ran past me yelling. He was trying to scare it off, but then…" Jaimie stopped. Tears were welling in her eyes. "But then…it bit my Dad…" The tears began to fall.

"Okay Jaimie. You don't have to go on," Dean said.

"Thank you very much," Sam said. "I know that was hard." Jaimie just nodded.

"Are you going to find what killed my Dad?"

"Yes," Sam said without hesitation.

"Jaimie!" Came a call from the house.

"I have to go," Jaimie said quickly, wiping her tears and running in to the house. The boys stood up and quickly got off the porch before Jaimie's mother found out they had been there. They snuck around the side of the house to the back yard, where police caution tape had been strung around the entire area. There were clearly cloven footprints on the ground near the fence and beyond it, coming from the forest.

"Well, it's definitely been here," Dean said. Just then, they heard the same noise they had heard the night before, coming from the woods. It was followed by a man's screaming. Sam and Dean bolted off towards the sound.


	6. What Do We Do?

Disclaimer: Nobody new in this chapter.

Author's Note: I know this is kind of short. Sorry about that, but happy reading anyway!

Chapter 6: What Do We Do?

The woods behind the Holland house were dense, allowing little light to shine through the trees. The man's screaming had ceased, but they could hear other cries for help. Sam and Dean followed the sound for what seemed like forever. When they came to a clearing, they stopped dead in their tracks. There was the Jersey Devil, exactly as Jaimie had described it. It stood tall over the body of Connor Wystan, who was clearly dead. His brother Bruno and Jack Marcus watched in horror as it reached down to take another chunk out of Connor's body. Its teeth glimmered with what could only be Connor's blood.

"Hey!" Dean shouted. The beast stopped and looked up. It stared Dean straight in the eye for a mere second before charging at him and Sam. The brothers dove in opposite directions and rolled on the ground. "Get out of here!" Dean screamed at Bruno and Jack, who had been hovering over Connor's body as the beast was distracted by the brothers. "Go!" He screamed, keeping one eye on the creature in front of him and one on his brother, as he always did. Jack and Bruno took one more glance at the brothers before taking off deeper in to the woods.

The Devil screeched and Sam and Dean had to cover their ears for fear their ear drums would burst. When the creature had ceased its cries, Dean let go of his ears and grabbed a large rock from the ground. Noticing that Sam had the same idea, they both took turns pitching rocks at the creature's head. They bounced off its skull as though they were merely marshmallows.

"What do we do?" Sam shouted. His call attracted the attention of the beast. Before he could even make a move, the beast swiped at him, creating three slash marks in his abdomen. He cried out and fell against the tree behind him.

"SAMMY!" Dean screamed. This wasn't supposed to be happening. His siblings trusted him to keep them safe. He had already messed up once on this hunt by leaving Lucy alone. Now Sam was hurt. All Dean wanted to do was help Sam, but there was no way for him to get to his baby brother. Sam lay against the tree, an arm wrapped tightly around his midsection, trying to stop the bleeding. Curiously, the creature didn't make another move on him. It stood and watched, almost like it was curious as to what was happening to Sam. Dean couldn't risk it attacking Sam again. "HEY!" he yelled as loud as he could.

Suddenly, there was a wing flying towards his head. It made contact. Dean flew backwards, hit a tree, and then, there was nothing but darkness.


	7. Found

Disclaimer: See all the other ones

Author's Note: This will be my last update for about a week, due to the fact that it's finals time for me. Trust me, I would MUCH rather be writing than studying. Until then, happy reading!

Chapter 7: Found

Bobby wasn't sure that he had ever been this frantic in his life. Those idiotic hunters, who he had stupidly advised Sam and Dean to help, had come busting in to the restaurant that he and Lucy had been having an early lunch in. Bobby didn't fail to notice that one member of the trio was missing.

"Connor's dead! Those guys are probably dead! You've gotta help us!" Jack babbled at Bobby as he stood in front of Bobby and Lucy's booth.

"Slow down," Bobby said. "What guys?"

"Those two guys, Sam and Dean! Me and Bruno and Connor went out this morning to see if we could catch The Jersey Devil before it moved on to another town, but I guess we weren't prepared. It killed Connor and was gonna kill us, but then those guys showed up and told us to run!"

"And you listened? You left them to fight that thing by themselves?" Bobby asked, fuming. "Where are they?"

"In the woods behind the Holland house." Bobby fought the urge to sock them both in the face. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"If there is so much as one hair hurt on those boys' heads, you will live to regret it. You two are the stupidest, most reckless men I have ever-"

"Bobby," spoke up a small, broken voice from the other side of the booth. In his fear for the Winchester boys' safety, he had completely forgotten that their little sister was right there. Bobby knew how much she loved those boys, how much she depended on them. He also realized how much he must have been scaring her. He stopped his rant, ran a hand over his face, and stood up.

"C'mon Lucy. We've gotta go." He grabbed her hand and pushed past Jack and Bruno. Bobby paid slight attention to the fact that they didn't follow him.

Now he and Lucy were hurrying through the woods, Bobby loaded down with every weapon he could grab out of the back of his trunk, plus, as much as he wished he didn't need to, a first aid kit. Lucy was having a hard time keeping up with his long strides.

Bobby reached the clearing before Lucy did. He almost turned around to stop her from seeing the scene in front of them, but when he heard her gasp, he knew it was too late. "Bobby! Help them!" Lucy cried. She ran forward to where her brothers were.

Dean was all the way on the left edge of the clearing. He was unconscious and lying on his side, arms in front of him. What broke Bobby's heart more was the sight of Sam. He was also unconscious, lying on his stomach near Dean. There was a pool of blood beneath him. There was also a trail of blood leading from his body to the other side of the clearing. It looked like he had dragged himself over to Dean, probably in an attempt to help him. Unfortunately, it didn't look like Sam was in the position to do that.

Bobby stood and stared until he heard a choked sob come from Lucy. She was kneeling between the two, patting each of their cheeks lightly and whispering something in each of their ears. Sam looked to be in the most trouble, so he went to his side first. He rolled the man over and winced. It disturbed him that, when he put pressure on his wounds, Sam didn't even stir.

Meanwhile, Lucy was shaking Dean back and forth, trying to wake him up. She was becoming increasingly frustrated with the poor response she was receiving. She was finally rewarded with a small moan as Dean's eyes slowly slid open. "Lucy?" he croaked. She flashed him a small smile.

"Hi Dean."

"What happened?" he asked as he slowly sat up. His head was pounding and he couldn't remember for the life of him why he was lying in the middle of a forest. It all came rushing back at him when he turned and saw Bobby trying to frantically stop the blood that was still coming from Sam's abdomen.

"No. Sammy," he breathed. He crawled the couple of feet to Sam's side. Sam was pale and seemed to be taking very shallow breaths. The old white t-shirt that Bobby had dug out of his bag and was using to try and stop the bleeding was quickly becoming red.

"He's losing too much blood, Dean," Bobby said worriedly. Dean quickly pulled out his cell phone and dialed 9-1-1. While they waited for the ambulance, he smoothed the hair from Sam's forehead and watched his chest rise and fall, assuring himself that Sam was still alive.


End file.
